


Three times Yuta and Mark kissed under the mistletoe and one time they didn't

by Seafoamcake (Junmyeonderful)



Series: 23 Days of Wonder [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cliche, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, Mistletoe, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junmyeonderful/pseuds/Seafoamcake
Summary: Mark has a huge crush on Yuta and when the office party comes, with mistletoes all around, he might actually have a chance to smooch him. Will he take it?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: 23 Days of Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Three times Yuta and Mark kissed under the mistletoe and one time they didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyomi (buttercream)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/gifts).



> Hello! I'm back, I guess. This one is a little drabble I wrote for A little wonder fest. The theme for Day 1 Is Mistletoe, so here it goes, I hope you enjoy it

Day 1 - Mistletoe

It was a miscalculation anyone could have made. Mark was just checking the latest message his mom sent on his phone, shoulder pressed against the doorframe when Yuta showed up. Handsome Yuta, as beautiful as he was unattainable and so, so kind and Mark had a crush on him from day one. It was not something Mark would act one, but he did enjoy looking at Yuta, because he had such a pretty face and sparkly eyes, and he was talking to Mark about something related to the last quarter performance results when someone started chanting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and the rest of their coworkers followed.

Except for Mark, who looked around confused and back to Yuta who was watching their coworkers with a bemused look in his eyes. Those same eyes meet Mark’s and he smiles and points up. Ah! A mistletoe. 

Though it was an office party, It was not in the office, it was in the house of one of the other employees, Jackson to be exact. His house was huge and his Christmas decorations were already up, including mistletoes hanging on several of the doors. This one was on the doorway between the living room and the dining room, specifically to catch inattentive people like Mark himself. 

“Guys, please…”, Mark tries, but his voice is drowned by the cheers.

“C’mon, everybody, cut it out”, Yuta says, laughing, stepping out of the doorway, waving his hand in dismissal.

“Just a peck then! Just touch and muah, done!”, Yang Yang exclaims, and Mark wants to shove his face on his stupid glass full of eggnog, cut his air circulation just for a little bit. “Not the cheek, if it’s the cheek, we won’t accept.”

Yuta looks back at him speculatively, his eyes questioning, but his stare only makes Mark's cheeks flush in embarrassment, and he would rather be somewhere else entirely. He looks at the floor, at the ceiling, at the damning mistletoe, anywhere but Yuta, so he's taken aback when Yuta himself gets closer and holds his face in his warm hands. Yuta looks for permission in his eyes and Mark nods, the movement small.

The touch of Yuta's lips against his makes Mark's heart end up in his throat and he's sure Yuta can hear it. He closes his eyes and presses his lips against Yuta's lightly. It lasts all of five seconds, and by the time he pulls away and looks at Yuta, he's so red in the face he thinks he might melt. Mark excuses himself and walks away as fast as his feet can carry him, his coworkers' cheers following him. He stops by the huge kitchen to grab a cup of hot chocolate and goes outside, standing on the veranda, silence and snow being his only company.

Mark allows himself to breathe, taking in the freezing air and letting it cool him down. That was a situation he never would've thought himself to be in. He was supposed to only look and not touch, even if his fingers itched to reach out and brush Yuta's long dark away from his eyes, to massage his shoulders when they were working overtime and he saw Yuta rolling them and stretching. Mark closes his eyes and sighs, rearranging his plans in his mind. For the rest of the night, he would stay away from Yuta and doorways and far, far away from any sneaky mistletoes. Set on his resolve, he nods to himself and turns to go back inside, but the person waiting behind him almost makes him drop the hot chocolate all over himself.

"Jesus", he exclaims, looking wide-eyed at Donghyuck, who's out here with him and didn't make any sound. "What the heck, Hyuck."

"I just came to see how you were", Hyuck says innocently, approaching Mark and supporting his arms on the railing.

"I'm fine."

"So you're going to avoid Yuta for the rest of the night?"

Mark laughs nervously, annoyed at Hyuck's ability to see right through him. "Of course not, I am an adult, I don't avoid other adults''.

"Just Yuta, right?", Hyuck counters, "I know your crush is visible from the moon, etc., but you could at least pretend that you don't want to kiss him silly. It's actually painful to watch."

"Yeah, yeah, my love life is sad and depressing. I know that already. Are you here to make fun of me? I think I got enough of that for today."

"No,", Hyucks turns with a flare, pointing at himself and giving Mark the most mischievous smile he's ever seen, "I'm here to help you out with Yuta."

Mark eyes him suspiciously. "No, thank you. I'm good", and turns to go back inside, but before he can make it to the door, Hyuck holds the hood of his coat, and Mark chokes. "Hyuck!", he turns, giving his friend the stinky eye.

"Markie", he continues as if Mark hadn't said anything, looping his arm around Mark's neck, "I'm trying to help to get out of this single life. As I said, it's painful to watch you go all puppy-eyed whenever he's around, but then you're too shy to do anything. It makes me feel bad for you. It’s kind of pathetic."

"I don't need your condescendence. Leave me alone”, Marks says when he finally takes his jaw off the floor, offended.

"C'mon, Markie, help me out here. I have a bet to win."

Mark sucks a huge breath, offended and about to lay it out to Hyuck how that is wrong on so many levels (You can't just bet on your coworker's love life, Hyuck!), when the door opens to reveal Yuta, smiling sheepishly. Mark blinks, surprised and Hyucks pushes him so hard away that he stumbles and ends up in Yuta's arms, the contents in his hands spilling down the front of Yuta's clothes. 

"Oh, boy", it's the last thing Hyuck says before disappearing, but Mark doesn't listen, a high pitch sound finding its way out of his mouth while he eyes the huge brown stain on Yuta's pristine light blue button-down, the liquid dripping down his black slacks.

"Yuta...", his voice shakes, his hands not knowing what to do. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry", Yuta replies, still smiling, why is he smiling? Mark's panic-filled brain asks. But he has such a pretty smile, his brain also supplies. Mark wants to take his brain and bury it in the snow. "I wanted to talk to you. About what happened earlier."

"The kiss?", and then Mark thinks he should bury himself in the snow and wait for spring. Maybe he can move back to Canada and never deal with this kind of situation ever again. Live under his bed in his childhood bedroom, leaving it only for meals. Maybe there's also a cave somewhere without an internet connection. 

"Yeah, the kiss", Yuta laughs, He laughs like he thinks it was funny and not a carefully constructed scene staged to inflict Mark the highest amount of humiliation. But it's such a pretty laugh, though, his brain pipes in. Mark wanted to knock it unconscious if it didn’t mean to knock himself out too. "We're still good, right?"

"Yeah", he replies quickly, twisting his hands around the glass. "We're good! We're great!"

"Good!", somehow, Yuta's smile gets bigger and he closes the distance between them, holding Mark's face between his hands and kissing him for the second time that night. Mark is too startled to close his eyes, and he sees the way Yuta's lashes fan over the top part of his cheeks, trembling Yuta open his eyes, his face still so close to Mark's that he can see the different colors in the other man's iris. He presses his lips against Mark's one more time then says "Mistletoe", turns around, hands in his pockets, and goes inside, whistling, as if nothing happened. 

Mark looks up, mouth agape, and there it is, right over his head, one sprig of mistletoe. Mark blinks slowly, not moving from where Yuta left him, feeling like he stepped into one episode of Twilight Zone and didn't realize. He shakes his head, dazed, but steps inside when he starts feeling too cold, the strong wind making him shiver inside his coat. 

The kitchen is thankfully warm, and Mark sighs, steeling himself for the next couple of hours. He can't wait to go home. 

With some maneuvering and hiding behind furniture and behind walls, (Mark thinks someone whispers “parkour” at him at some point), Mark manages to pull off not seeing Yuta until it's time for the Secret Santa reveal. He looks around the room, looking for somewhere to sit, pointedly ignoring Yuta (now wearing jeans and a comfortable looking sweater) patting the seat beside him. He finds an opening between Jeno and Renjun and he's about to sit down, "Sorry, this one's taken. Jaemin is in the bathroom but he's coming", Jeno says.

"Oh, okay", Mark looks around once again. There's a space between Ten and Johnny, but when they see Mark looking, they close the distance between them. Mark is sure something is going on when four other people do the same thing. He looks back at Yuta, who perks up when he sees Mark's eyes on him and pats the seat beside him again. When he sits down can swear he sees some people high-fiving from the corner of his eyes, but when he looks at them, they're just chatting. Mark feels like he's slowly losing his mind, his soul drifting away from his body. 

A clap calls his attention and he looks over at Jackson, the host of the evening. Mark tunes him out as soon as he starts talking. His focus zooms back when a warm hand finds his, interlacing their fingers. Mark tries to pull his hand away, but Yuta's fingers tighten around his every time. He looks at Yuta, alarmed, but the other man only smiles back. (Seriously, why does he keep smiling?). He tries to take his hand away another couple of times but settles down by the time the tenth person is talking about their Secret Santa. Mark does occasionally look down at his chest to make sure he's not about to spontaneously combust.

At some point, before his turn (why did they decide to hold a secret Santa with 39 people?), Mark feels someone behind them, but before he can look, Yuta's free hand find his face again and Yuta lips find his and Mark is once again too shocked to do anything but kiss Yuta back, his brain short-circuited and it's full of white noise, as he fits his mouth over Yuta's and his hand find the other man’s nape. 

Wolf whistles bring Mark back from cloud eleven, where he's floating. He's not sure if his feet are still on the ground, but when he looks down, they're exactly where they're supposed to be. He looks at Yuta and finds him smiling (seriously, how does his face not hurt?), bigger than the times before and Mark tentatively smiles back, and Yuta smiles gets impossibly bigger.

When Mark happens to look up and finds at least eight of his coworkers hovering over them, Jackson being the presence he felt before and he's holding a goddamn mistletoe over their heads. That erases Mark's smile out of his face and he pushes Yuta away with all his might and runs.

"Mark!", Yuta calls behind him, but Mark keeps the brisk pace, increasing the distance between them. He locks himself in the first bathroom he finds, thankfully empty because all of his meddling coworkers are in the living room. Mark finds his reflection in the mirror, eyes bright, lips red and swollen and face flushed all the way down his neck, he wants to hide forever. That idea of the cave in Canada seems appealing. He moans into his hands, wondering how he's supposed to face his coworkers or, god forbid, Yuta, after everything that happened today.

Even if Yuta kissed him because of that stupid mistletoe tradition, Mark still has feelings to consider. For him is not going to be just a kiss, it would never be only a kiss and his coworkers should have known that, instead of pushing Yuta to kiss him. And why did Yuta go along with it anyway? It was not like Yuta liked him. Maybe he was just pitying Mark and his single self, too kind to turn him away. Yeah, that's probably correct.

Mark is pulled from his musings by a knock on the door and a voice asking, "Mark, can we talk?"

The screaming in his brain starts again, but Mark silences it before unlocking the door and opening, finding Yuta waiting on the other side. "Can I come in?", he asks. Mark nods and gestures for him to enter, swallowing the knot in his throat. Yuta comes in and Mark thinks he sees Ten's face peeking inside before Yuta closes the door firmly. He turns to Mark, who's now hunched, arms crossed in front of his chest, body supported by the bathroom sink. Yuta takes the opposite wall, his stance casual. Mark is jealous.

"First, I would like to apologize..."

"No, no, please", Mark interrupts, and Yuta looks at him, confused. Mark hunches further, but continues, "You have nothing to apologize for".

"I kind of do, actually. I kissed you without your consent, that second time".

"Huh", Mark has no idea what Yuta is talking about, and thinking next to Yuta was Very Hard, "no you didn't."

"Oh", he seems to think about what to say next, one finger tapping lightly on his chin. That's so close to his mouth, that you were kissing half an hour ago, his brain reminds him. "You wanted me to kiss you?"

"Yeah", Mark says without thinking, eyes on the shapes Yuta's mouth makes when he talks. He blinks, his brains catching up to his words, "No?"

"Yes or no, Mark?", Yuta asks purposely, taking a step closer to Mark, who tries to take a step back, but there's nowhere for him to go. Mark then decides to steel himself and straightens his spine and raises his chin. Oh, wow, now he can see Yuta better, and they're almost the same height.

"Yes", he says defiantly. "I wanted you to kiss me. Even if it was for pity, I liked it."

"Pity? I didn't kiss you out of pity."

"You didn't? But..." things are still not making sense for Mark, so he questions further. "Why did you do it then?"

"I really wanted to kiss you, Mark."

"You did?"

"I still really want to kiss you. A whole lot more."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I really, really do."

"Oh", the gears start running in Mark's head, but the final conclusion doesn't seem real. He needs confirmation. "Do you like me?"

"Yes, I do", Yuta smiles. Mark loves his smile.

"I like you too", he confesses. Yuta laughs. "I like you a lot.'

Yuta closes the space between them, and for the fourth time, that evening holds Mark's face in his hands. "I like you a lot too, Mark Lee", he declares, before kissing him.

"Don't you think they're inside for too long already?", Hyuck asks the rest of the people waiting outside the bathroom.

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen", Ten presses his ears closer to the door. "I think they're sucking each other's faces."

"Didn't they do that enough today? I honestly thought they would never go for it", Kun contributes.

"Honestly, who cares? I just want my money”, another voice adds. 

These words cause enough ruckus that the activity inside the bathrooms is forgotten by the men outside, that is, until Yuta opens the door, one hand on the handle and the other around Mark's waist, holding the younger man against his body. Mark looks blissed out and Yuta looks smug. He extends his hand, palm up. Johnny gives him a wad of bills under the bulging eyes of his coworkers.

"Thank you so much for the push everybody. I'll use it to buy us some nice dinner", he says and walks out, his hand inside Mark's back pocket.

"What the f-", Ten's words are interrupted by a kiss. He glares at the man who gave it to him, but the man only laughs and points up.

"Mistletoe".

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on
> 
> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/junmyeonderful)


End file.
